Broken Wings
by Kirake
Summary: A young femme of both the Autobot/Decepticons ining up with the Autobots she must now find her way through life.Unraveling mysteries of her past, given the power of the w both Autobots and Decepticons know,AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!
1. Alone

**Disclaimer - I do not own Transformers or anything related to it, because if i did Jazz would still be alive in all his awesome glory! :D**

**Author's Notes -**

**Well, here's the new chapter. Kind of slow, but you need chapters like that. SkyFire basically lost her memory. *cheer cheer* :)**

* * *

Legend -

"talking"

_"Italics" , thoughts_

**"Cybertronian"**

_**::Comms::**_

* * *

Slowly SkyFire started her main systems and started to reboot her mainframe. Her optical sensors coming online first as the rest of her body slowly came through also. She gently opened her optics and a bright, white light flooded her vision.

A lite groan escaped her lips as she tried to blink out the light. Her head was throbbing and her clouded vision did little to help. It almost felt as if she took a shot to the head, . . .did she? Trying to recall last nights events she could barely even remember, her memory hazy and the only thing she could remember were slight emotions, emotions like angriness, fear, lost, pain. Yes, a LOT of pain.

SkyFire tried to sit up, warnings and red flashes streaking across her vision but she just simply dismissed them and continued. The loud noises of stressed joints and the hard, rash sound of grinding gears proved the tension they were undergoing. With great effort she finally made it to a decent position before she fully recognized the place she was in.

It was a huge, wide open room with tons of metal berths situated in certain areas. The room gave off a clean, sterile felling the instant you walked in. Tools were laid out on large, white counter tops precisely and a steady beeping noise resonated from a machine slightly behind her. Turning around she saw that she was connected to the machine and long tubes of energon were linked up to her in multiple places.

SkyFire didn't know what was going on or what happened, but she knew one thing for sure, . . .she hated hospitals! Hated everything about them. She didn't know why for sure, but she knew she had to get away and fast before whoever put her in here came back and did the dreaded things medics do in hospitals, experiment on the patients. She shuddered at the thought.

SkyFire instantly ripped the long tubes of energon from her arms and legs and a loud echoing alarm came from the machine as it stopped the energon flow automatically. Not wanting to get caught that fast she punched a large hole through the machine silencing it. She continued to rip meager cords out of her mainframe and hastened to stand. Immediately she regretted it as her legs buckled and she was sent sprawling to the ground.

Loud footsteps echoed in a near by hall and she hastened herself to stand upright and regain her composure, fear dominating her every move. SkyFire looked around the large medical room, frantically trying to find another exit from the loud footsteps that were coming closer and closer by the second. Seeing that there wasn't any she immediately took to hiding in a crook between two large, metal machines that was about seven feet from the exit way.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and the small beeping sounds of a code being typed in signaled the large panel to swish open. With hurried footsteps a mech ran to the berth she was lying on before and took the broken machine in his hands. He was medium-sized with a bright neon yellow paint scheme, he had red designs going down his arm and behind his fore-arm were large saws just barely peeking out.

Still in shock of fear and just what he could do with those saws, SkyFire eased her way out of her current position and stealthy crept across the remaining distance between her and the door. With her back to the door, she watched the yellow mech yell out orders into his comm, himself looking quite mad for loosing his patient, more else his "medical" experiment, SkyFire mused to herself.

Easing backwards she finally made it to the door way but backed into something hard and metal. Spinning around SkyFire was looking at a large black chassis streaked with evident battle scars. Looking up she noted the evil confused look on his face, brows furrowed over his dark blue optics.

SkyFire started to back up but the black mech immediately grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, his voice stern and sharp at the same time. The medic whipped around to see his patient half dangling of the ground by the mech.

"Ease her down Ironhide. Don't let her get away just yet, she's not ready to, . . .", the medic said. Not even trying to listen to the horrible statement that was sure to come through his vocal processors she tried to yank her arm back, only to have it squeezed harder at her attempt.

"Where do you think_ you're _going?", the black mech known as Ironhide said. SkyFire didn't like the sound of that and grabbed the mech's shoulder with her free arm and pushed herself upwards. Bringing her knee in, it connected hard with the mech's abdomen, a loud crunching noise rang out when she hit him, denting the metal evidently. He screamed out in agony and let her arm go to instinctively clutch his stomach in pain.

Using this moment of golden opportunity SkyFire brought her other arm up and lunged herself into the air over the black mech's head. When gravity took its toll she brought her leg down onto his helm as she descended, pushing off with all her strength she sprung herself forward in the air and sent the mech crashing to the ground, face first.

When she landed, with surprise speed and agility, she did a front flip to ease the force of her fall and when she was upright again she took off down the hall, not even bothering to look back. The black mech's scream of irritation filled the hall and a bright red light washed over her as an alarm was set off. Sirens blaring and the constant flicker of the lights only confused SkyFire even more.

Coming to a cross road in the hallways SkyFire heard yelling coming from a few halls and instantly choose to avoid all other bots at all costs. Taking a left she ran down the many corridors, she passed a couple bots but they were as confused as she was and the halls seemed to be getting bigger as she progressed.

Turning another corner her eyes flew open with joy as two large hangar bay doors were wide open letting the glorious setting sun cast its beautiful rays of golden sunshine in.

Running even though she heard familiar voices close behind her, one of them being that Ironhide fellow, she pressed on. _"Freedom.", _she thought. _"I can finally see what's going on and why I'm here. Where_ is _here exactly?". _

But her musings were cut short when a large bullet flew by her head, missing by mere inches, and collided with a generator causing it to explode into a massive ball of fire. SkyFire instinctively dropped to the ground and spun around to land in a perfect battle crouch, arm ready to fire at the enemy.

It was the big black mech from before being held off by the yellow medic who was screaming at him. "Don't shoot Ironhide, you stupid fool! She's just frightened!". The medic was having a very hard time to keep the burly mech at bay.

Looking down at her arm and wondering why a spiraling blast of blue energy wasn't hurled at them yet, SkyFire noticed her weapons must have been disarmed. _"Frag it.", _she thought as she checked her systems only to have her thought confirmed.

Seeing no further need for her to just be out in the open, SkyFire turned and sprinted for the door, nothing else in the world mattered anymore, she was almost free. Adrenaline pumping through her, as she whipped around the edge of the door to take off down the road stretched out before her but she rammed into something and flew back at the impact.

Her head started to throb ten times worse, she gripped her head as her vision became blurry again, worse than before and now she could barely register anything in her thought processors. Nothing made sense anymore, not even the tall cherry red shadow looming over her, since when where shadows red?

"Are you okay?", the shadow asked, but it was jumbled up and gurgled in her mind. Slowly SkyFire stood and started to sway, she didn't quite understand the language he was speaking it wasn't the native language she was used to in Japan. **"I don't, . . .feel to good.", **SkyFire said slowly coming to the terms that she was slowly losing focus on everything around her. She tried to stand but lost balance and fell forward not having the strength to stop herself but a firm yet caring hands grabbed her before she could do any damage.

"Whoa there. Easy. Its going to be okay. Were here to help.", the cherry mech said easing her down to the concrete runway. SkyFire looked at him with a confused look on her face, "**I cant understand you."**

He looked at her surprised, then Ratchet came running around the corner with a not so happy Ironhide in tow followed by an eager looking Bumblebee. "Sideswipe what did you do to the femme?", Ratchet bellowed to him wrench in hand and waving it around menacingly.

"Nothing I swear, she just collapsed.", he defended. He looked back to the femme he was holding when she was started kicking and screaming, **"No! They tried to kill me! Let me go. Let me go!" **

Keeping a firm grip on SkyFire he looked at her confused, he knew Ratchet could be scary when you didn't do what he said when it came to treatment, but he wouldn't try to kill her, then reality dawned on him. She _was _found alone in Tokyo, probably the only language she knew was Japanese, no wonder why she's scared she couldn't understand them, this was just one _huge _misunderstanding. **"Are you okay?", **he tried again in Cybertronian.

"**No I'm not **_**okay.", **_she said sarcastically. **"The black one tried to kill me! Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? Let me go!", **SkyFire started struggling again only harder. Ironhide just mumbled something under his breath and kept a trained eye on the femme, Bumblebee looking very interested in the exchange and Ratchet just stood there knowing not to intrude on such a delicate situation, especially if the patient thinks he's trying to kill them.

Looking down at her again he noticed how she was looking at him, half interested in the answers and half on the edge of defense. **"Look", **he said. **"Were not here to hurt you in anyway. You're on an Autobot base located just off the coast of California. My designation is Sideswipe, and yours."**, he made a hand gesture for her to reply.

"**SkyFire.", **SkyFire said monotony, half believing him, half not sure if she should. After a few gasps of shock from the few surrounding bots Ironhide's face was replaced with shock as was everyone else's besides Sideswipe and Bumblebee. "What?", they asked in unison. Paying no head to the younglings among them, Ratchet went straight to the point. **"You're the legendary SkyFire? Daughter of Skywarp?", **SkyFire had a horribly confused look on her face. **"Sky who? What do mean 'daughter of'?"**, SkyFire replied.

"You do not even know your own caretaker? Great Ratchet, just great. You brought a psycho maniac con on base and a confused one with no memory at that. And you wouldn't even let me put her down. Why are we taking care of the enemies' responsibility anyway. This is going against everything we come to know! I'll take care of her myself!", Ironhide bellowed pulling out his canons again and taking aim.

"If you don't put those things away and shut up I will personally dismantle your mouth and saw your own arms off _while_ you're awake to feel it. Now you are lucky she doesn't comprehend the English language, she's frightened and does not know of her past. The least you could down is show some compassion let alone dignity.", Ratchet argued back.

SkyFire was getting pretty mixed up with the sudden change in language every few seconds but she knew they were talking about her. Thinking that hiding behind a barrier as simple as language to discuss things without her knowledge while she was right there she thought was cowardly and it infuriated her.

"**Hey!", **SkyFire bellowed. **"If you're going to talk about me, talk about me in a way that I can understand! What's going on?", **she asked determination in her blood red optics. The two arguing mech's just stared at her before the yellow mech took a tentive step forward. **"I'm sorry about that, I do apologize. My designation is Ratchet I'm the Autobot's field medic. When you showed up at my bay, you had a nasty blow to your head. I treated you and fixed your other wounds, we are just here to help, understand."**

When SkyFire gave a slight nod to confirm she was still on the same page as him, Ratchet continued, **"I do not mean to cause you alarm but please come with me back to my med bay so that I can see how you are healing. But please believe me when I say that we are indeed here to help."**, Ratchet offered a hand to her and she tentively took it.

When she stood and he released her she staggered a bit only to fall forward again her optics dimming. The ground rushed to greet her but the initial blow never came as she was holstered up into someone's arms. SkyFire took one more look around her as her vision was swimming, she just saw the bright, reflective chassis of the red mech, Sideswipe, before totally blacking out.

"What do I do with her Ratchet?", Sideswipe spoke readjusting the femme in question in his arms. Ironhide just snorted, "Don't let her out of your sight, not for one minute. I don't trust her, she could easily be lying about her amnesia.".

Ratchet merely scoffed at him, "Ironhide you don't trust anyone. Plus the readings I took before showed that their was severe damage to the cranial, that could have easily triggered her amnesia. Now don't cause more trouble than is needed.", Ironhide just snorted and walked off loosing interest in the conversation and Bumblebee had a wide grin across his faceplates.

Ratchet motioned for Sideswipe to give her to him, "I'll take her to the med bay. Most of the base is informed of her disappearance and are still on alert. I need you and Bumblebee to go and relieve them of duty.", with that said he turned and walked back into the base with the sleeping femme in his arms.

Wondering what would happen to her Sideswipe started to walk with Ratchet but remembered he has orders, turning back to Bumblebee his grin had gotten wider the last time he looked at him. "What?", Sideswipe asked getting a little more than creeped out with the look he was given.

Bumblebee looked around to make sure no one was near, just the occasional strolling bot here and there, before blurting out with a cheesy grin, "You like her don't you.". Sideswipe reeled back at the comment, why would he like her? Hell, he did even _know_ her.

"What are you talking about!", Sideswipe retaliated. Bee gave him the knowing eye, "'Hide is not going to like this.", he sing-songed. "I know you. You never treat new comers like that. You usually avoid them, least have physical contact with them.", after a brief moment of silence Bee motioned for 'Sides to follow him. "Come on we have to put the base at ease and alert Prowl of the femme's retrieval."

"SkyFire.", 'Sides said automatically. Bee stopped walking and turned to face him, tilting his head with a wondering look. "What?", he asked. Sideswipe looked up and started walking towards the base. "SkyFire. Her name is SkyFire."

Bee gave a short laugh, "Yeah. I have to remember that. I feel kind of bad for her though.", he said lowering his head a bit. 'Sides gave him a questioning glance, "Why?", he asked slightly intrigued.

Bee shrugged his shoulders, causing his door wings to shift, "I don't know, it just has to be really hard to not know who your caretaker is. She might not even know how to identify the spark bond she probably has with him. She might not have dwelled on it to much now, but the next time she wakes up it would probably hit her hard."

"She just needs a friend, that's all. Plus its kind of a good thing that she lost her memory.", 'Sides said strolling through the long halls of the base.

"And why is that?", Bee asked, in stride with his walking.

He gave a minor chuckle, "Because now we don't have to deal with a decepticon who _has_ their memory and would probably try to kill us, and Ironhide wont have one of those track and shoot sessions like he did before in the base."

Bumblebee had his warm smile full force again, "Yeah, that didn't end to well . . . For the base that is."

"Yeah, why don't we split up. I'll go find Prowl and you go locate Red Alert.", Sideswipe said taking a right down a hallway towards Prowl's office. Bee had an annoyed look on his face, "Why do I get Red?", his only answer was the burst of laughter from Sides as he continued to walk down the hallway, leaving the yellow bot to muse in his own frustration.

Everyone knew that the paranoid security chief didn't take bad news to well. Especially when it came to that of a decepticon, or worse. . . .a decepticon on base.

* * *

**Author's Notes -**

**Well kiddies, I was actually attacked by my cousin to update. But I do apologize *apologize apologize*. Rate and review if you want that cookie! :D**


	2. Rude Awakening

**Authors Notes - **

**Well, here goes my 2nd**** chapter. R&R and stuff. If you do I'll give you a cookie! :D**

**

* * *

**

It's been a couple of days since StarFire's last broadcast and during that time, she has gained quite a deal of information since then. She found out she was located in Tokyo, Japan. Stranded on a chain of islands. But, she still continued to learn and observe the human population that surrounded her, seeing their unusual habits and bizarre customs. It was kind of infuriating at first but browsing the web she has even picked up some activities she has found enjoying, and was abundant in the city she was in.

Street racing; unsanctioned and illegal motor racing, just what SkyFire needed to past the time. Fast speed races that shows who truly is the best in this town, if StarFire was going to be stuck on this planet she was going to be surely entertained for her own sake.

Street racing could be either spontaneous or well planned. But either way, it was the risk of it all that caught her attention. Not knowing when the local police would step in, a mere race could turn into a high-speed car chase. All the more enthralling for her, not that the police could even _think _of catching her.

Parked on the side of a busy street, StarFire watched as humans blew past honking and screaming at each other out of sheer rage. It was that time of day again. Rush hour, the most horrible of times for a car like her. The insensitiveness of the humans and how they would swear, bellow, spit, and throw objects at each other. The strangeness to StarFire was that how could they be so separate from one another for the same cause, in this case, getting home at the same time.

It reminded her of how, even though they all hated each other and were secretly on their own quest for power, how all the decepticons came together to serve under the rule of Megatron.

"_**Strange creatures indeed." **_was all StarFire could say.

The day was winding down to an end. Dusk was apparent through the sky, the gleaming light bouncing off nearby buildings to the world below. The sun politely moved behind the shadows to let the moon have its time to shine. Rush hour ended hours ago, but StarFire was waiting for the crowds of people that usually surrounded her to die down, yet some still wandered here and there. It was almost time; she had been waiting all day for this.

StarFire planned this event so precisely that nothing should go wrong, not even the unexpected. She avoided all police stations, even calculated the patrol routes so as to not be disturbed.

It was time to get moving, the race was about to commence in a couple minutes.

Drifting down tons of back roads, earning a couple stares here and there, StarFire finally made it too the meeting coordinates. Automatically activating her holo-form, she continued to cruise into the abandoned parking lot. It was dimly lit though, but she could still see the multiple race and sport cars spread out in an even line, humans sporting off their engines to the group of fan girls that surround each and every one of them.

Some of the engines and counter parts looked like good handy work, while others just looked good in appearance, but inside was sloppy and amateur customization. SkyFire gave an inward snort, how could anyone be proud enough to show off that scrap, heap of metal with a paint job.

Slowly entering the ramp, she was greeted by a tall, slinky man leaning on a bright green truck eyeballing her as she rolled in. Stopping just a few feet away from him, she let him do the rest. Getting the hint the man slowly got up from his truck and started to slyly make his way over.

He was tall, with black ruffled-spiked hair; he wore a black suit with green dragon designs swirling around his legs and on the back of his jackets. His eyes were an almond color giving him the appearance of an older man, though his features resemble that of a mid-twenty year old, if StarFire got her human age chart right.

He gracefully strided towards her, streaking a finger on her side until he made his way to the drivers window, not once leaving his eyes off of StarFire's holo-form. StarFire didn't know why he continued to stare; of course she made her form to the right specifications to the human anatomy.

Yeah, maybe she had difficulty with replicating a couple things, but she made sure that her other form was up-to-spec. She had a tall slender body, with curves in all the right places, her eyes were a swirl of blue, green, red, and yellow, with an orange tint. Her hair was blackish, golden-brown with hints of red, it was also strandy yet wavy in texture, and it all came down to her waist. She wore a sleek, black leather body suit that complimented her curves even more. It also had a few of her own dragons running across her legs, chest, and back. There were three of them each a different color, one red, the other yellow, and the last blue. Each one resembled something truly important to SkyFire, emotions of some sort.

As the man kept his eyes on her, she kept her eyes on him. Doing a quick scan on the man, she ran his face through all the police databanks. His name was Kai Owinawa. A street racing king, also filed under for thousands of dollars in property damage, rapes, murders and the other petty crimes she really didn't much care for, he had never really served any time in jail except for the occasional few days in a cell waiting to get out.

He always got out of doing time through mysterious, huge amounts of bail money. Then she saw something that caught her eye, something that made her chuckle, he was to serve fifteen years in prison for the smallest crime to SkyFire. Fifteen years in prison. All he did was blow up a couple city buses filled with people, burned a couple of buildings and slaughtered a whole gang.

"_**That's it! Fifteen years for that!" **_SkyFire thought. _**"Humans have a horrible justice system going on."**_

It may just be that SkyFire was a hardcore decepticon and those little crimes were nothing compared to her everyday life. She had to strain her self from laughing in his face and dropping her cover.

"Hello there." the man spoke. His voice was smooth, and cunning she could tell, almost everyone that she grew up around sounded

just like that. Liars from the heart.

"Hello, Mister . . ." SkyFire said returning the greeting.

"Reaper."

"_**Riiiiiiiight.", **_SkyFire thought.

"Well, Mister Reaper?" SkyFire said not even trying to believe him that that was his real name.

"I am your host for this particular engagement. I assume that you are one of our missing competitors, one of the last, are you Ms. Sky?" he inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. Is the race about to commence?"

"By all means. You may take your spot at the starting line, we will commence shortly when our last VIP guest, like yourself, arrives."

"Hmm, fine." And with that Sky pulled off and into her designated spot. It has been a total of seven minutes and still the last VIP still hasn't arrived.

"_**The slagger." **_Sky thought, _**"Who does he think I am to be the type of person to wait. When he does show up I'm gonna straight push him **__and__** his car over into the river."**_

But all other thinking of possible threats ceased when a large roar of an engine rang through out the entire lot, and a red, sleek Lamborghini Reventon came slowly rolling in. Immediately all eyes were on him as he slowly made his way down across the line of cars, letting people take the time to examine him and let their minds wander with fascination, as men gawked and fan girls squealed. But not StarFire, something was wrong. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her tank, a quezy yet unsettling awareness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your places, the race will commence." And with that said everyone ran around, shutting hoods of cars and jumping in their seats. While everyone else ran to get out of the way, and took their spots on the sidelines.

"Three. Two." the man yelled.

Thinking that the feeling was nothing at all just a little eagerness before the race, StarFire pushed all that to the back of her mind and focused intently all on the race. Revving her engine to high speeds.

"One."

And with that, the heavy smell of burnt rubber filled the air, as everyone took off. Squealing tires pushed off the pavement leaving behind plumes of smoke and black streaks on the asphalt. The crowds cheered on, while the racers disappeared down the road at high speeds.

Completely forgetting about the feeling she had, SkyFire was truly having a ball now. The race just started and she has already either knocked, steered, rammed, or tackled six cars off the road, leaving seven others.

The group was going down a highway that was rather busy for this time of night, but made the race that much better. Ducking and dodging around civilian cars and watching their faces as SkyFire zoomed past them was hilarious. They didn't know if they should be scared or amazed at the speed she was going at, and how she skillfully made her way through the opening spaces in between cars.

Checking her radar she noticed that the traffic was getting heavier and more thick, looking farther ahead, farther than any human could possibly see, was a road block guarded by city officials.

"_**Slag it!", **_SkyFire thought.

Forcefully she threw herself in front of tons of traffic, earning a wide arrange of curses and honks, making it to an exit. She flew through traffic lights not even daring to stop, and found herself taking a back road to avoid more ongoing vehicles.

It looked like she made her way to the slums. Not to far off course but if she calculated her routes right she would be back on target in a matter of minutes. It was fully night now, the moon shone bright overhead. Few humans dared to be in this part of town at late hours thus, not to many were out.

Water sprayed everywhere as SkyFire turned multiple corners and swung around various manholes. Steam rose from vents all around and that same strange feeling she had before came back, only ten times harder. Turning yet another corner, hate SkyFire stored up before also resurfaced, coming into view was that same dark red Lamborghini from before.

Smirking darkly, SkyFire got an idea.

"_**I still remember my death wish to you by throwing you into a lake."**_

Pushing on the gas even more, SkyFire was slowly gaining on the retreating form, chuckling manically to herself.

"_**No lakes around here, but I'll think of something."**_

Almost reaching the bumper of the car, SkyFire was just about to ram him when a strange feeling washed over her, followed by a familiar yet distant ping. Thinking on what just happened to her, she did the only thing that came to her mind first she sent another ping back. It was an accident but it was all from habit and instinct to respond. Still not realizing what happened, it hit her nonetheless.

That ping! The ping that was sent to show someone that you are there! The ping that could decipher your position! The ping that could only come from another Cybertronian!

Slamming hard on her brakes, SkyFire immediately was filled with joy. She had found another Cybertronian, that could only mean that she wasn't alone on this Primus forsaken planet! Not far after SkyFire slammed on her brakes, but the other car quickly followed, sending two streams of white smoke into the air. The two of them just sat there, motionless, not daring to move until the red car slowly started his transformation. With the loud clicks and whirls of gears, a looming figure of a slightly tall Cybertronian took its place.

Out of sheer joy, hope and happiness, SkyFire quickly transformed in a flurry of motions, as parts caved in on themselves and altered into more recognizable parts, such as arms and legs.

When she finished her transformation she stood to her full height. Looking eye to eye with the new mech even though he was slightly taller than her. They just stared at each other before reality hit her, he had blue optics. Those stupid baby-blue optics!

"**Frag it! You're an Autobot!", **SkyFire roared in her native tongue.

How could she miss the most obvious thing in the world! The main thing that separated the two factions, and here she didn't even notice.

"**Calm down. You are not who I'm looking for. I don't want to hurt you femme.",** he said in a almost soothing way.

"_**How dare he think me weak! Hurt me?",**_ SkyFire thought.

"**Hah!", **she laughed just thinking on the thought. **"Just because I'm a femme does not prove we weak, so don't think I cant easily rip you apart. Cause I can."**

"**I never said otherwise. I don't hurt femmes. Stand down so that I don't have to.", **he put his hands in the air to show that he is non-threatening. But, still had yet to move from his position and back down.

"**Why you, . . .", **SkyFire started but was cut off.

"**I'll not be responsible for hurting a weak femme."**

That set her off. The one thing you do not do is call SkyFire weak. Ever since she was a sparkling she has been called weak. Through out her time spent in the decepticon academy, all she was none was being weak. Even when she graduated at the top of her class, she was known only as a weakling. Being told that the only reason she was even alive was that SkyWarp felt bad for her and how she was fragile, pathetic, . . .weak.

"**WEAK!", **she bellowed, her eyes glowing a fresh, blood red. **"HOW DARE YOU! AUTO-SCUM!"**

Just then, she transformed her right hand into a spiraling, fully charged canon. Her eyes where seething with anger, as she pushed her childhood memories to the back of her mind. She never wanted to be called weak ever again in her life. And if someone did say it, she would surly end his pathetic existence right then and there, ripping his spark out of his chest and teaching a lesson to all who watched. She was anything but weak.

But before she could even get a shot out, a load engine roar came up from behind her making her whip around fiercely. Eyes still seething with anger.

It was a rather large truck. A ugly green one at that. Not seconds later did he arrive did he activate his transformation sequence and transformed into an odd, bulky mech. He had a round body if you stared long enough, and his head was to small for his body. _Way_, to small. But what stood out the most was his piercing red eyes.

"**Autobot trash!", **he yelled.

He started to make his way to the red Autobot but stopped when he spotted SkyFire. His red eyes glowered at her, sending a chill down her spine.

"**You dare side with the enemy! You side with them and you become trash. Just. Like. Them!", **and with that he lunged himself at SkyFire sending her to the ground.

She gave a squak, his crushing weight was unbearable. His legs pinned her down and he raised his arm over her head. His eyes once again pierced her soul and sent another shiver down her spine.

"**Die.", **and with that said he raised his arm higher, and SkyFire could do nothing but watch as his hand transformed into a powerful canon and a blue light blasted her vision, as it discharged.

Then it went dark.

* * *

Authors Note -

Cliff hanger! I think. Anyway, press that review button if you want that cookie. . . . . .or else. :D


	3. Who?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Transformers or anything related to it, because if i did Jazz would still be alive in all his awesome glory! :D**

**Author's Notes -**

**Well, here's the new chapter. Kind of slow, but you need chapters like that. SkyFire basically lost her memory. *cheer cheer* :)**

* * *

Legend -

"talking"

_"Italics" , thoughts_

**"Cybertronian"**

_**::Comms::**_

* * *

Slowly SkyFire started her main systems and started to reboot her mainframe. Her optical sensors coming online first as the rest of her body slowly came through also. She gently opened her optics and a bright, white light flooded her vision. An light groan escaped her lips as she tried to blink out the light. Her head was throbbing and her clouded vision did little to help. It almost felt as if she took a shot to the head, . . .did she? Trying to recall last nights events she could barely even remember, her memory hazy and the only thing she could remember were slight emotions, emotions like angriness, fear, lost, pain. Yes, a LOT of pain.

SkyFire tried to sit up, warnings and red flashes streaking across her vision but she just simply dismissed them and continued. The loud noises of stressed joints and the hard, rash sound of grinding gears proved the tension they were undergoing. With great effort she finally made it to a decent position before she fully recognized the place she was in. It was a huge, wide open room with tons of metal berths situated in certain areas. The room gave off a clean, sterile felling the instant you walked in. Tools were laid out on large, white counter tops precisely and a steady beeping noise resonated from a machine slightly behind her. Turning around she saw that she was connected to the machine and long tubes of energon were linked up to her in multiple places.

SkyFire didn't know what was going on or what happened, but she knew one thing for sure, . . .she hated hospitals! Hated everything about them. She didn't know why for sure, but she knew she had to get away and fast before whoever put her in here came back and did the dreaded things medics do in hospitals, experiment on the patients. She shuddered at the thought.

SkyFire instantly ripped the long tubes of energon from her arms and legs and a loud echoing alarm came from the machine as it stopped the energon flow automatically. Not wanting to get caught that fast she punched a large hole through the machine silencing it. She continued to rip meager cords out of her mainframe and hastened to stand. Immediately she regretted it as her legs buckled and she was sent sprawling to the ground.

Loud footsteps echoed in a near by hall and she hastened herself to stand upright and regain her composure, fear dominating her every move. SkyFire looked around the large medical room, frantically trying to find another exit from the loud footsteps that were coming closer and closer by the second. Seeing that there wasn't any she immediately took to hiding in a crook between two large, metal machines that was about seven feet from the exit way.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and the small beeping sounds of a code being typed in signaled the large panel to swish open. With hurried footsteps a mech ran to the berth she was lying on before and took the broken machine in his hands. He was medium-sized with a bright neon yellow paint scheme, he had red designs going down his arm and behind his fore-arm were large saws just barely peeking out.

Still in shock of fear and just what he could do with those saws, SkyFire eased her way out of her current position and stealthy crept across the remaining distance between her and the door. With her back to the door, she watched the yellow mech yell out orders into his comm, himself looking quite mad for loosing his patient, more else his "medical" experiment, SkyFire mused to herself. Easing backwards she finally made it to the door way but backed into something hard and metal. Spinning around SkyFire was looking at a large black chassis streaked with evident battle scars. Looking up she noted the evil confused look on his face, brows furrowed over his dark blue optics.

SkyFire started to back up but the black mech immediately grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, his voice stern and sharp at the same time. The medic whipped around to see his patient half dangling of the ground by the mech.

"Ease her down Ironhide. Don't let her get away just yet, she's not ready to, . . .", the medic said. Not even trying to listen to the horrible statement that was sure to come through his vocal processors she tried to yank her arm back, only to have it squeezed harder at her attempt.

"Where do you think_ you're _going?", the black mech known as Ironhide said. SkyFire didn't like the sound of that and grabbed the mech's shoulder with her free arm and pushed herself upwards. Bringing her knee in, it connected hard with the mech's abdomen, a loud crunching noise rang out when she hit him, denting the metal evidently. He screamed out in agony and let her arm go to instinctively clutch his stomach in pain. Using this moment of golden opportunity SkyFire brought her other arm up and lunged herself into the air over the black mech's head. When gravity took its toll she brought her leg down onto his helm as she descended, pushing off with all her strength she sprung herself forward in the air and sent the mech crashing to the ground, face first.

When she landed, with surprise speed and agility, she did a front flip to ease the force of her fall and when she was upright again she took off down the hall, not even bothering to look back. The black mech's scream of irritation filled the hall and a bright red light washed over her as an alarm was set off. Sirens blaring and the constant flicker of the lights only confused SkyFire even more.

Coming to a cross road in the hallways SkyFire heard yelling coming from a few halls and instantly choose to avoid all other bots at all costs. Taking a left she ran down the many corridors, she passed a couple bots but they were as confused as she was and the halls seemed to be getting bigger as she progressed. Turning another corner her eyes flew open with joy as two large hangar bay doors were wide open letting the glorious setting sun cast its beautiful rays of golden sunshine in.

Running even though she heard familiar voices close behind her, one of them being that Ironhide fellow, she pressed on. _"Freedom.", _she thought. _"I can finally see what's going on and why I'm here. Where_ is _here exactly?". _

But her musings were cut short when a large bullet flew by her head, missing by mere inches, and collided with a generator causing it to explode into a massive ball of fire. SkyFire instinctively dropped to the ground and spun around to land in a perfect battle crouch, arm ready to fire at the enemy. It was the big black mech from before being held off by the yellow medic who was screaming at him. "Don't shoot Ironhide, you stupid fool! She's just frightened!". The medic was having a very hard time to keep the burly mech at bay.

Looking down at her arm and wondering why a spiraling blast of blue energy wasn't hurled at them yet, SkyFire noticed her weapons must have been disarmed. _"Frag it.", _she thought as she checked her systems only to have her thought confirmed.

Seeing no further need for her to just be out in the open, SkyFire turned and sprinted for the door, nothing else in the world mattered anymore, she was almost free. Adrenaline pumping through her, as she whipped around the edge of the door to take off down the road stretched out before her but she rammed into something and flew back at the impact. Her head started to throb ten times worse, she gripped her head as her vision became blurry again, worse than before and now she could barely register anything in her thought processors. Nothing made sense anymore, not even the tall cherry red shadow looming over her, since when where shadows red?

"Are you okay?", the shadow asked, but it was jumbled up and gurgled in her mind. Slowly SkyFire stood and started to sway, she didn't quite understand the language he was speaking it wasn't the native language she was used to in Japan. **"I don't, . . .feel to good.", **SkyFire said slowly coming to the terms that she was slowly losing focus on everything around her. She tried to stand but lost balance and fell forward not having the strength to stop herself but a firm yet caring hand grabbed her before she could do any damage.

"Whoa there. Easy. Its going to be okay. Were here to help.", the cherry mech said easing her down to the concrete runway. SkyFire looked at him with a confused look on her face, "**I cant understand you."**

He looked at her surprised, then Ratchet came running around the corner with a not so happy Ironhide in tow followed by an eager looking Bumblebee. "Sideswipe what did you do to the femme?", Ratchet bellowed to him wrench in hand and waving it around menacingly.

"Nothing I swear, she just collapsed.", he defended. He looked back to the femme he was holding when she was started kicking and screaming, **"No! They tried to kill me! Let me go. Let me go!" **

Keeping a firm grip on SkyFire he looked at her confused, he knew Ratchet could be scary when you didn't do what he said when it came to treatment, but he wouldn't try to kill her, then reality dawned on him. She _was _found alone in Tokyo, probably the only language she knew was Japanese, no wonder why she's scared she couldn't understand them, this was just one _huge _misunderstanding. **"Are you okay?", **he tried again in Cybertronian.

"**No I'm not **_**okay.", **_she said sarcastically. **"The black one tried to kill me! Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? Let me go!", **SkyFire started struggling again only harder. Ironhide just mumbled something under his breath and kept a trained eye on the femme, Bumblebee looking very interested in the exchange and Ratchet just stood there knowing not to intrude on such a delicate situation, especially if the patient thinks he's trying to kill them.

Looking down at her again he noticed how she was looking at him, half interested in the answers and half on the edge of defense. **"Look", **he said. **"Were not here to hurt you in anyway. You're on an Autobot base located just off the coast of California. My designation is Sideswipe, and yours."**, he made a hand gesture for her to reply.

"**SkyFire.", **SkyFire said monotony, half believing him, half not sure if she should. After a few gasps of shock from the few surrounding bots Ironhide's face was replaced with shock as was everyone else's besides Sideswipe and Bumblebee. "What?", they asked in unison. Paying no head to the younglings among them, Ratchet went straight to the point. **"You're the legendary SkyFire? Daughter of Skywarp?", **SkyFire had a horribly confused look on her face. **"Sky who? What do mean 'daughter of'?"**, SkyFire replied.

"You do not even know your own caretaker? Great Ratchet, just great. You brought a psycho maniac con on base and a confused one with no memory at that. And you wouldn't even let me put her down. Why are we taking care of the enemies' responsibility anyway. This is going against everything we come to know! I'll take care of her myself!", Ironhide bellowed pulling out his canons again and taking aim.

"If you don't put those things away and shut up I will personally dismantle your mouth and saw your own arms off _while_ you're awake to feel it. Now you are lucky she doesn't comprehend the English language, she's frightened and does not know of her past. The least you could down is show some compassion let alone dignity.", Ratchet argued back.

SkyFire was getting pretty mixed up with the sudden change in language every few seconds but she knew they were talking about her. Thinking that hiding behind a barrier as simple as language to discuss things without her knowledge while she was right there she thought was cowardly and it infuriated her.

"**Hey!", **SkyFire bellowed. **"If you're going to talk about me, talk about me in a way that I can understand! What's going on?", **she asked determination in her blood red optics. The two arguing mech's just stared at her before the yellow mech took a tentive step forward. **"I'm sorry about that, I do apologize. My designation is Ratchet I'm the Autobot's field medic. When you showed up at my bay, you had a nasty blow to your head. I treated you and fixed your other wounds, we are just here to help, understand."**

When SkyFire gave a slight nod to confirm she was still on the same page as him, Ratchet continued, **"I do not mean to cause you alarm but please come with me back to my med bay so that I can see how you are healing. But please believe me when I say that we are indeed here to help."**, Ratchet offered a hand to her and she tentively took it. When she stood and he released her she staggered a bit only to fall forward again her optics dimming. The ground rushed to greet her but the initial blow never came as she was holstered up into someone's arms. SkyFire took one more look around her as her vision was swimming, she just saw the bright, reflective chassis of the red mech, Sideswipe, before totally blacking out.

"What do I do with her Ratchet?", Sideswipe spoke readjusting the femme in question in his arms. Ironhide just snorted, "Don't let her out of your sight, not for one minute. I don't trust her, she could easily be lying about her amnesia.".

Ratchet merely scoffed at him, "Ironhide you don't trust anyone. Plus the readings I took before showed that their was severe damage to the cranial, that could have easily triggered her amnesia. Now don't cause more trouble than is needed.", Ironhide just snorted and walked off loosing interest in the conversation and Bumblebee had a wide grin across his faceplates.

Ratchet motioned for Sideswipe to give her to him, "I'll take her to the med bay. Most of the base is informed of her disappearance and are still on alert. I need you and Bumblebee to go and relieve them of duty.", with that said he turned and walked back into the base with the sleeping femme in his arms.

Wondering what would happen to her Sideswipe started to walk with Ratchet but remembered he has orders, turning back to Bumblebee his grin had gotten wider the last time he looked at him. "What?", Sideswipe asked getting a little more than creeped out with the look he was given.

Bumblebee looked around to make sure no one was near, just the occasional strolling bot here and there, before blurting out with a cheesy grin, "You like her don't you.". Sideswipe reeled back at the comment, why would he like her? Hell, he did even _know_ her.

"What are you talking about!", Sideswipe retaliated. Bee gave him the knowing eye, "'Hide is not going to like this.", he sing-songed. "I know you. You never treat new comers like that. You usually avoid them, least have physical contact with them.", after a brief moment of silence Bee motioned for 'Sides to follow him. "Come on we have to put the base at ease and alert Prowl of the femme's retrieval."

"SkyFire.", 'Sides said automatically. Bee stopped walking and turned to face him, tilting his head with a wondering look. "What?", he asked. Sideswipe looked up and started walking towards the base. "SkyFire. Her name is SkyFire."

Bee gave a short laugh, "Yeah. I have to remember that. I feel kind of bad for her though.", he said lowering his head a bit. 'Sides gave him a questioning glance, "Why?", he asked slightly intrigued.

Bee shrugged his shoulders, causing his door wings to shift, "I don't know, it just has to be really hard to not know who your caretaker is. She might not even know how to identify the spark bond she probably has with him. She might not have dwelled on it to much now, but the next time she wakes up it would probably hit her hard."

"She just needs a friend, that's all. Plus its kind of a good thing that she lost her memory.", 'Sides said strolling through the long halls of the base.

"And why is that?", Bee asked, in stride with his walking.

He gave a minor chuckle, "Because now we don't have to deal with a decepticon who _has_ their memory and would probably try to kill us, and Ironhide wont have one of those track and shoot sessions like he did before in the base."

Bumblebee had his warm smile full force again, "Yeah, that didn't end to well . . . For the base that is."

"Yeah, why don't we split up. I'll go find Prowl and you go locate Red Alert.", Sideswipe said taking a right down a hallway towards Prowl's office. Bee had an annoyed look on his face, "Why do I get Red?", his only answer was the burst of laughter from Sides as he continued to walk down the hallway, leaving the yellow bot to muse in his own frustration.

Everyone knew that the paranoid security chief didn't take bad news to well. Especially when it came to that of a decepticon, or worse. . . .a decepticon on base.

* * *

**Author's Notes -**

**Well kiddies, I was actually attacked by my cousin to update. But I do apologize *apologize apologize*. Rate and review if you want that cookie! :D**


	4. Work

**Disclaimer - **

**I do not own Transformers or anything related to it, because if I did Jazz would still be alive in all his awesome glory! :D All I own are all my OC's and _their _awesome glory. :3**

**Author's Notes - **

**So sorry it took so long, every time I tried to update, FanFic just logged me out. (Yes, it hurt my feelings for all those wondering) *sniffle sniffle* But since its working now, I'm going to try and update faster. Since school is coming to a close and I can stay up later and eat jelly and ice cream*determined face* I'm going to update more. . . . Yeeeeah. **

**Special Thanks to emberlotus for the nice review. *passes out cyber-skittles* XD Sorry it took so long, y'know, . . .life, . . . . . . sucks, . . . . . really badly. Anway, on with the story! .**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Legend -

"talking"

"_italics", thoughts_

"**Cybertronian"**

_**::Comms::**_

* * *

It has been a whole _three_ days and the femme has still yet to wake up. Ratchet was getting aggravated with the situation, she should have woken up at least once by now, yet she remained completely still on the wide metal berth he was examining her on. He ran another scan and looked at the results, it just confused him even more.

Scratching his helm furiously, he read the scans again. "So you were damaged but I fixed that. Any complex inner workings have been completely taken care of by your nanites." He once again looked at the results. "So why are you not UP yet!"

A soft rasping on his door that led to the medical bay alerted him that someone wanted entrance. "Come in.", he said rather annoyed to be disturbed at a time like this.

The med bay door swished open and the familiar red and blue semi strolled in. "Ratchet, has her condition improved any? I was worried because you haven't updated her situation yet."

Ratchet was still uncertain of what was wrong with her so how was he going to explain it to anybody, let alone comprehend it himself.

"I do not know what is wrong with her, Optimus. I read scan after scan after scan! Nothing is adding up. Here look for yourself.", Ratchet put the data pad in his Prime's hands who looked it over thoroughly before handing it back.

"These readings show that she is perfectly fine. Energon levels are even stabilized.", Optimus said looking the sleeping femme over.

Ratchet leaned on the metal berth and took a deep breath through his intakes. "You are absolutely correct Optimus. So why is she not functional yet? When she fainted, it was because of lack of energy and she was forced into a deep stasis lock. Now that she has fully recuperated herself, the stasis lock has been removed. Now she's just, . . .lying there."

Optimus walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't let this bring your spirits down. She will be alright, everyone needs their rest. She's probably just exhausted and needs more time, despite her damage being repaired. The mind needs rest too, remember that.".

Stepping back and examining Ratchet himself, he noted the distant look in his optics, the slouched posture and the way he dragged his feet. Giving a disapproving look he shook his head. "Looks like you need some rest to my old friend."

Ratchet still had that distant look but acknowledge him by slowly shaking his helm. "I need to stay here incase she wakes up. First-Aid is on a mission and I am the only one who understands her unusual condition, and . . .", he stopped his ranting when he saw the irritated look on Prime's face.

"No, Ratchet. You need rest. What good is a medic helping a patient if his mind set is not up to the challenge that being a medic brings him.".

Seeing the understanding in his CMO's face he continued. "Go rest. I'll send in a replacement to watch over for you. Plus, remember we have a meeting with the Secretary of defense and, . . . Galloway.", Optimus gave a visible shudder causing Ratchet to give a small heartfelt laugh.

Walking towards the med bay doors, Ratchet stopped before exiting and turned to face Optimus one last time. "Choose someone good please, and have them or yourself notify me at once when she awakens.".

Optimus gave a reassuring nod and Ratchet continued out the room mumbling something about needing some much needed recharge. Shaking his head, Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose, a human trait he unknowingly picked up.

This was just a little too much for him at the moment. He left the base for top priority meeting, just to leave halfway through because of an incoming decepticon attack because they traced some of the military communications to the meeting place.

The battle wasn't long, just a short encounter with a few familiar mechs, one he believed called himself Blackout, Bonecrusher and the little hacker bot called Frenzy, who desperately tried to hack NEST's mainframe using direct contact to one of the many sources around the world.

Because of the security breech he had to go to another meeting about relocating the secret base and security priorities at a later date. When he rescheduled the first meeting he was attending, he discovered word of more decepticons mobilizing on the islands of Japan.

He sent an immediate team to take care of the potential threat and alerted fellow NEST agents of the possible attack. After all the necessary precautions were taken, Optimus left and returned back to base in the cramped aircraft carrier he was riding in.

The base was a mess, . . .as usual. But after a quick settling dispute with his paranoid security officer, and the issue of him believing that he was bugged at the attack and the decepticons were listening in on their conversations, this, . . . actually took awhile.

When he left Red Alert and entered his "office", he got word of his soldiers returning but when he read the data pack he was given, it noted an extra persona.

He didn't dwell on it for long but went straight to his room for some much, much needed recharge. Only a couple hours into his nap a blaring alarm sounded startling him out of recharge and he groaned as he sat up.

"Oh frag it all!", he said walking out of his room to see utter chaos, mechs and humans alike were yelling about one of the prisoners getting loose.

_Prisoners_, he thought, then groaned again when he thought back to that extra mech. But just as the alarms came they went off and everyone waited for future orders of what to do.

Optimus was about to walk back in his office when his comms blared on with an aggravated Ratchet on the other line.

_**::Optimus, do you read?::, **_Ratchet blared into his audio receptors. Rubbing his head he shook the annoyance away before replying.

_**::I here you Ratchet, report.::**_

_**::I am not sure if you have been informed or if you have read the data pack sent to you, but the femme we have had escaped and caused a bit of a problem around the base. But I have sent out Bumblebee and Sideswipe to put the base at ease that the search for her is over.::**_

Optimus was already heading to Red Alert to inform him but that's seemed to already have been taken care of. _**::So just where is this, . . . Femme now?::, **_he asked uncertain if he heard correctly.

Decepticon femmes were, . . .rare to say the least. The only ones that were known were extremely powerful on their own accord and had plenty of other decepticons somewhat protecting them from much unwanted attention form other mechs, making others easily back off.

Static filled his head again as Ratchet replied, _**::She was caught up with Sideswipe and indivertibly fainted due to exhaustion. She's now in the medical with me getting proper care. We also boosted the security around the med bay perimeter. I didn't think she could get away that easily. She's a quick one, that's for sure. Me and Ironhide weren't able to keep up.::**_

_**::Wait, she got passed Ironhide?::, **_Optimus asked incredulously.

_**::Yes and gave him a nasty wound to the helm and stomach. He's not to happy about that. But if you would like to see her you can.::**_

Optimus shook his head even though he knew Ratchet couldn't see it. _**::I will have to decline that offer for now. It has been along day for me. But I will be there at a later date.::**_

_**::Understood, I will update you on her condition when I can.::**_

_**::That would be appreciated.::, **_With that said he shut off his comms and entered his room to return to recharging.

Returning to the present, Optimus broke out of his musings and looked around the medical bay, his blue optics resting on the motionless femme.

Thinking back on all he did he hated the thought of the challenge _he'll_ be going through when this femme wakes up. If Ratchet says she's a fighter then he'll believe that and take extra precautions on the matter.

Looking back at the femme laying on the metal berth one last time he walked out the door and commed his tactician. A long pause of static rang off before someone picked up.

_**::Yes, Optimus. What can I do for you?::, **_a voice answered. Optimus gave an inward sigh before continuing.

_**::Prowl, I need a list of any bots not doing any objectives or scheduled to do any for the next couple of breems.::**_

A couple moments passed before Prowl continued, _**::I have Wheeljack, but he might be busy with another sure to fail experiment. Jolt, but he was scheduled to leave for another mission but I am not sure if he left already. Hound I believe is free but no one has seen him in the last few earth hours. And finally the twins, but I put Sunstreaker in the brig for another one of his, . . . Pranks.::**_

Optimus sighed as he ran through the list in his head again before coming to a decision. _**::Okay. Thank you very much Prowl.::, **_then shut off his comms before establishing another, which buzzed to life.

_**::Sideswipe here.::**_

_**::Sideswipe, report to the medical bay immediately, I have a task for you.::, **_then shut off his comms off before he had a response, not wanting to hear an argument.

He took a deep breath through his intakes before relaxing a little.

_This is going to be a long day, isn't it., _he thought.

Yes, a _lot_ of work indeed.

* * *

**A.N. - **

**Well, not too happy how this chapter came out but, . . .oh well! Let me know what you think, R&R plz! Cybr-skittles for all that do! X3**

**Kitty Out**


End file.
